


印痕

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文泽维尔X玛格达OOC不可避





	印痕

**Author's Note:**

> 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文  
> 泽维尔X玛格达  
> OOC不可避

他最终还是玷污了太阳。  
泽维尔瘫坐在地上，背靠书架，额头上布满冷汗，黑影也没有往日的聒噪，陷入睡眠。他面前是一张简单布置的单人床，起初是为了他做研究时体力不支有个休息的地方，现在，他心中的太阳躺在上面，昏迷不醒。  
苏拉战争前线吃紧，元老院和议会还在为是否使用燃烧弹争执不下，有些落单的苏拉确已跑到城内大肆破坏。虽然有各种军事力量进行抵抗，但用有限的精力去对抗不知疲倦的苏拉还是有些勉强。打着自保的名义，有些人家暗中购买了燃烧弹。  
灾难发生时毫无征兆。据萨坎家的探子送来的调查报告说，某个不知天高地厚的贵族购买了燃烧弹，突然苏拉就出现了，慌乱的贵族组织仆人进行反击，流弹越过了院墙，击中了路上的马车——那本是舞会结束后送埃伦斯坦小姐回家的马车。  
此时白星与萨坎子爵正在另外的房间里，对玛格达受伤这件事，白星很是愧疚，若不是她拉着玛格达谈心授意马车绕远路，这一切都不会发生了。  
“你当时已经做得很好了。如果不是你在路上一直用魔法护着雏鹰，现在情况只会更糟。泽维尔大法师不也说了现在只要等她醒来就可以了。”萨坎子爵拥着哭泣的爱人，安慰道。  
泽维尔感觉恢复了些，呼吸没有那么急促，他试图起身，但胳膊无法提供足够的力量。黑影打了个哈欠，但明显有气无力：“小子你刚刚是不要命了吗，知不知道老子要是想刚刚可以把你身体占领了让你出不来？”  
床上的少女发出细微的呻吟声，泽维尔跌撞着爬到床边，确定少女无恙后趴在床边。  
“搓衣板小妞好像做噩梦了。”  
“……”一手覆盖住少女的额头，泽维尔驱动魔力。  
“嘁，一个两个都疯了。你小子小心点，老子还不想死。”   
这里是埃伦斯坦小姐的梦境。看上去不算大的房子燃烧着熊熊烈火，火舌好像有意识一样追着逃命的小女孩，女孩赤裸着双脚艰难奔跑，慌不择路中撞到了泽维尔。  
“没事了。”泽维尔抱住她，“很快就会没事了……”磅礴大雨驯服了火龙，掩盖住哭泣声。  
“……先生……法师……泽维尔……泽维尔大法师……”轻微又急促的呼喊传来，泽维尔努力抬起眼皮却失败了：“埃伦斯坦小姐……请等一等……”  
“小子为了救你消耗太多魔力现在体力不支，睡一会就好了。啧，没想到小妞你没那么搓衣板嘛。＃……￥＄＠＊……（泽维尔！！！）”

或许是气温的关系，夏季舞会上淑女们的衣服变得大胆起来，除了大范围使用轻薄的纱质材料外，有些大胆的会裸露出整个后背来吸引目光。玛格达虽没有那么大胆，但也选择了能露出半个后背的轻薄裙子。  
摆脱了或真情或假意祝贺她伤势痊愈的人群，玛格达终于有机会和角落里的大法师搭上话。像往常一样闲聊一番后，舞池中传来那位音乐大师的成名作。  
“所以，淑女的裙摆就是在这种时候旋转的吧？”泽维尔作出邀请：“请原谅，我只是想找个借口与您共舞一曲。”  
少女红着脸，接受了邀请，蓝色的眼中盈满笑意，仿佛有点点星光。  
遇袭第二天，泽维尔单膝跪在玛格达前。  
“埃伦斯坦小姐，我不祈求您原谅我。”平时威风凛凛的法师现在就像一个犯了错的孩子：“昨天为了救您，不得已褪去了您身上的衣物，还……还擅自留下了魔法印记。您放心，那些印记别人是看不到的，只有……只有在我驱动魔力的情况下，也只有我才能看到。”  
玛格达坐在床上，身上穿着白星送来的衣服，披着泽维尔的外套：“也……也就说……泽维尔大法师先生……还……还……”  
“这可怎么办啊……泽维尔大法师……妈妈说过，在埃伦斯坦家重回元老院序列后，我才能结婚的……”  
“所以……所以您能……等我一段时间吗？”  
他玷污了太阳，这罪无可赦。  
但她接受了他，连同他带给她的伤痕。就像是太阳包容了身上的耀斑一样。  
现在他更离不开他的太阳了。

附：如果亲热的话会怎么样  
“泽维尔大人，黑影先生能看到……(◍′˘‵◍)”  
“你们无视我就……&$=#…*@（泽维尔我操你妈！）”  
“现在他看不见听不到也说不了了。”  
“嗯(*/ω＼*)”


End file.
